


Tear My Way In: A Series of Fights

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: ante_up_losers, Consensual Violence, F/M, Fanart, Fanwork Exchange, Female Character of Color, Graphics, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha and Clay fight. A lot. But they both manage to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear My Way In: A Series of Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bliumchik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliumchik/gifts).



> I was so excited to be paired with my recipient, because I love Aisha/Clay, and I always find it interesting to explore the violence between Aisha and Clay and how it shapes their relationship. Plus, I feel like Clay has a kink for pain, and Aisha is willing to give it to him as rough as he wants, because she can dish it, and he can take it.

_"drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart"_  
— "Howl" by Florence + the Machine 


End file.
